


That's My Baby

by cassbuttandsquirrel



Series: Suptober20 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Family, Gen, Injury Recovery, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassbuttandsquirrel/pseuds/cassbuttandsquirrel
Summary: With Cas human and hunting still as dangerous as ever, Dean spends four months recovering from a nasty leg break.This is the first time he gets back in the driver's seat.
Relationships: Impala & Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober20 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	That's My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my attempt at suptober20 prompt number 1 "On the Road Again"!! These will not be incredibly polished fics and are mostly written for my own enjoyment and to work on my writing skills.  
> I'm sharing them simply to keep myself accountable to my commitment to do all 31 prompts 
> 
> Hope you enjoy all the same!!

There’s nothing quite like it. The perfect curve of the chilled handle against his palm, the familiar creak of the door as it opens. The way the leather squeaks and molds to welcome him, the way his feet sit just against the pedals. 

Well, not just right. Dean takes a moment to mutter under his breath as he adjusts the bench. Normally, Dean would make sure to annoy his not-so-little brother for the rest of the day, but now things were different. After Sam had been so good to him these last four months- Dean may be an asshole but he’s not a total dick.

He runs his hands over the steering wheel, murmuring sweet nothings to the impala. She was just as beautiful as the first time he saw her sitting pretty in that used car lot. Sure, parts were getting harder to source and the amount of money Dean was spending on general wear-and-tear maintenance was something he could no longer turn a blind eye to, but damn his soul to hell if he ever gave up on her. 

When Jack had love-tapped a concrete poll in the grocery store parking lot a couple months back he’d spent weeks trying to match the paint. Weeks of online scrounging and even some inter-state road trips with Jack, Sam and one particularly memorable one with Cas, trying to hunt down enough paint to cover what was ostensibly just a 4 inch scuff along the impala’s flank. Sam had given him no end of grief about the entire situation, complaining on countless occasions that if he had been driving Dean would’ve given him the silent treatment for at least a week and not let him touch the impala for the next month. They would bicker back and forth about it, but not for very long because he couldn’t endure the look of fond pride in Sam’s eyes.

There was no doubt about it, Dean mused as he slid the keys into Baby’s ignition, he was getting soft. Hell, they were all getting soft. Maybe that’s why all this shit happened to begin with. His hands shook a bit with trepidation as he tightened his grip to start the engine. Maybe this wouldn’t work. Maybe he’ll never feel right behind the wheel again. Maybe something will be off and he’ll only have that last drive on a clear June day to keep in his memory as the Last Good Drive. 

He flexes his right foot against the pedal and turns the keys. 

The sputtering rumble puts all his fears to rest and he grins as he pushes her to drive and pulls out of the garage slow and smooth. 

He shifts slightly at a bit of stiffness in his calf and panic rushes into his stomach but is immediately eased as a quick flex of his toes banishes the numb feeling. 

As he guides the impala into the daylight he catches sight of Sam and Cas casually busying themselves with the small garden Cas had set up at the entrance of the bunker appearing nonchalant to all the world but Dean. 

He’d only gotten up this early to avoid the doe-eyed look from his brother and the equally unbearable look from Castiel, but apparently he had not been subtle enough. _Fuck them and their fucking bleeding hearts_ , he thinks, but without any real venom. He can’t even bring himself to flip them off as they look up, feigning surprise as he eases Baby onto the road. 

Sammy’s got his fucking puppy dog eyes out and Dean’s pretty sure he can see the suspicions glisten of tears in Cas’s but he doesn’t blame him. If he feels a tightness in his throat it’s nobody’s damn business. 

He revels in Baby’s corresponding purr as he presses down on the accelerator and lets out a whoop at the pure exhilaration of the pavement disappearing under him. 

This was how it was meant to be, just him and his baby, on the road again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Kudos and Comments are ALways appreciated =D
> 
> Find me on [ Twitter! ](https://twitter.com/librarian_gamer?s=07)


End file.
